1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture assembly of a heat sink. With such a fixture assembly, the user easily fixes the heat sink on a CPU and can force the heat sink to tightly abut against an upper surface of the CPU.
2. Deception of Related Art
Due to continuing development of the speed of the CPU, various heat sinks are designed to meet heat dissipation requirements of the CPU, Presently, the technology of the updated heat sinks tends to be sophisticated. However, conventional methods of fixing the heat sink on a CPU still have some drawbacks to overcome.
Even when the heat sink is securely fixed on a CPU, a conducting plate of the heat sink may not be tightly abutted against the CPU, and thus a space apparent or unexpected exists between the heat sink and the CPU. It can be appreciated that this space existing between the heat sink and the CPU is certainly undesirable, because a lowering of conductivity must be caused by this space. Furthermore, this undesirable space existing between the heat sink and the CPU is difficult to obviate by the present techniques in manufacturing of the heat sinks.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a heat sink with an improved fixture assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink with a fixture assembly. The heat sink has a plurality of fins integrally formed on a conducting plate. Two flanges are respectively formed at two opposite sides of the conducting plate. A fixing unit is secured on a main board at opposite sides of a CPU, and has two pairs of hooks respectively formed at two opposite ends of two opposite sides thereof. A hold-down unit includes two holders respectively pivoted at the opposite sides of the heat sink and two pairs of holding pawls corresponding to the two pairs of hooks of the fixing unit. A shift unit has two shift levers respectively connected with the holders and pivotally extended in a direction perpendicular to the pivotal direction of the holders. The shift lever is an L-shaped member having a pressing end, a thumb grip end and a pivot hole defined in the middle thereof between the pressing end and the thumb grip end. Whereby the heat sink is easily fixed on the CPU, after the holding pawls are respectively caught with the hooks of the fixing unit, and the shift levers are turned to a position in which the heat sink is securely fixed with the fixing unit and tightly abutted against an upper surface of the CPU.